


got a fever running through my bones

by bittersweetmemory



Series: it's in his dna [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: 'boyfriends', Lovers, M/M, Soulmates, soul mark, spidey is unsure, the avengers just want Peter to be happy, wade likes peter's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetmemory/pseuds/bittersweetmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting 18 years to find out who his soulmate is, Peter Parker has the joy of telling everyone that it is Deadpool, the foul mouthed mercenary that everyone always warned him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a fever running through my bones

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from the song 'empty gold' by halsey

"So, how are you gonna tell everyone?"

In truth, Peter really wasn't sure. He wanted everyone to be excited for him because he waited for so long, but he couldn't decide whether or not the news would be received well, especially by Steve and Tony. Gosh, Steve and Tony.

Wade wasn't a bad person, and Peter always stood by this, but he could be crude and over the top which didn't always bode well with his parents. Okay, so everyone had walked in on Wade touching himself, but that wasn't awful, completely natural. ("God Wade, this is the third time today!" "Don't hate cause you ain't got a super dick, Stevey.") 

"What do you think, about me having your name?" Peter asked Wade from across the table where they sat in the dingy diner, sharing a strawberry milkshake. Wade's choice, of course. 

"Well baby boy, I can't complain."

"You don't have to lie."

"It isn't a lie, Spidey." Wade smirked. "You've got a nice ass, how could I possibly have a problem with that?"

"You are insufferable."

 

Peter needed a place to crash that night so he could think of a way to let everyone know who his soulmate was, so Wade being the gentleman he was offered up a room at his. 

"This is the first place they will look," Wade pointed out to him.

"Probably, but hopefully they don't decide they need to look until I am ready."

"Am I really that bad?" Deadpool stuck out his bottom lip and feigned hurt.

"No! It's just," Peter sighed, sitting on the bed. "I think it could be a lot for them, everyone, to take in, you know?"

"Nah." 

"Oh shut up." 

"Baby boy."

"No."

"Come on Spidey-bear, you can't use the same old excuse anymore, you're basically a grown man now."

"Wade, seriously." Peter took his mask off and set it on the bedside table.

"Just one, we are basically soulmates according to your wrist." 

"One." Peter didn't have a chance to look up before he felt Wade grab his face, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. He had thought about this of course, Deadpool was always in the back of his mind, but this was more than he expected.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it baby boy?" Deadpool teased him, smacking a kiss on his forehead and skipping out of the room. 

"And Deadpool gets the guy." 

"Oh god." 

Peter was smiling so hard he was worried it would stick, but maybe that would reassure Wade that he is happy with the outcome of his soulmate. He was, really! Wade was, interesting, sure, but he was also really amazing in such a unique, strange way and that appealed to Peter (and helped with his crush because hey, his crush is his soulmate what are the odds).

 

"Can we tell them by them walking in on us fucking?" 

"I don't think that would go down well."

"Then how about making out?"

He thought about it for a moment, just a brief one, before deciding against it. Wade would get his ass kicked by multiple people.

"No," he said firmly, earning a pitiful whine in response from Deadpool.

"Think about it though.." Wade tried to argue, "It would surely be something memorable!" 

"I don't want it to be memorable, especially for the wrong reasons." Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was proving to be much more difficult than he had anticipated. A small part of him wished Deadpool would actually come up with a good, sensible idea but he knew that wasn't about to happen any time soon, so it was up to him to come up with something. 

"Ok," he said.

"Ok?" 

"Ok, we're just gonna.. tell them. Go in and just be like, 'hey, Wade is my soulmate. Good chat, see you later.'" 

"Sounds," Wade made a small motion with his hand. "boring."

Peter groaned. This wasn't something that he wanted to make an overly big deal about, because he knew Tony and Steve could take the news badly (he didn't even want to think about how the rest of the avengers would respond, he'd come to that when the time arrived). 

Peter thought over different reactions he could receive as Deadpool made them both breakfast, only wearing a god damn apron, ass cheeks on full display. It was quite a sight- not a bad one, however. 

"Petey baby," Deadpool sang, setting a plate down in front of the distracted boy. "Time to eat up and build some energy before we fuck."

"You are gonna be the death of me, Wade."

"Well, if you want me to fuck your brains out you should've just said!"

"Wade."

"Petey."

"Don't call me Petey."

"Only if you call me daddy."

"We're done talking." Peter stabbed at a piece of bacon with his fork. "Eat your food so we can go get this over and done with."

"You're so demanding." Wade huffed, taking a seat at the table and pushing the food around on his plate aimlessly. 

"I'm not demanding!" Peter argued, pointing his fork at Wade. "I just need to be a little pushy every now and then to get you to do things so we can go places."

"Like I said, demanding."

"Like I said, insufferable." 

 

The ride up the elevator at Stark Towers was filled with Deadpool giving it one last go to persuade Pete into telling everyone they were soulmates by making out. It was safe to say it didn't work out Deadpool's way, much to the older male's disappointment. 

"Can you return soulmates? I want a refund." Wade said, joking tone in his voice noticeable which made Peter brush it off, not taking it to heart in any way.

"I don't think that's how it works."

They stepped out once they reached the floor and were met with Steve and Tony already standing there, the rest of the avengers lounging around but evidently only there to watch and hear what was about to go down. It was unsettling. Peter wasn't one to really appreciate a show when it came to his personal life. He knew Wade would enjoy it though. 

He moved to navigate around his parents, hoping maybe they'd let him have a few minutes to pull himself together and find somewhere private to talk, but it didn't happen. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Steve.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony spoke before Steve had a chance to start. 

"I was going to my room, you're happy to join me and we can talk-"

"I think we can talk here. You lost your right to have some privacy when you didn't come home after the mission last night." Steve said, tone serious and clipped. "I- we were worried about you."

Peter sighed and shrugged Steve's hand off, turning to face them and smiling apologetically. 

"I spent the night at Wade's." He began explaining. "I was exhausted after the mission and the mark appearing and couldn't be bothered dragging myself home. Sorry."

Tony looked like he believed him, but Steve didn't look entirely fooled. He wasn't the smoothest liar, but he had practice with them and was steadily improving evidently.

"And?" Natasha piped up from her place in the lounge. He turned to see them all watching eagerly. 

Well, here goes nothing he thought, but didn't have a chance to open his mouth as Deadpool slid an arm around his waist, yanking him close. 

"And we're boyfriends." Deadpool declared jovially. 

"Wait, what?" Peter exclaimed, heat spreading through his cheeks making them turn scarlet under everyone's shocked stare. "W-we never- what?" 

"Wade is your soulmate, I called it. Pay up boys." Natasha laughed, holding her hand out as everyone groaned. They all fished fifty bucks out of their pockets, handing it to a very smug looking Natasha. 

"You guys had a bet on who my soulmate would be?" Peter exclaimed, but his voice lacked any animosity or venom that would've hinted at anger. 

"I was convinced Wade was your soulmate; these guys, not so much."

"More that we didn't want to get your hopes up to watch it be shattered." Clinton said with a shrug. Well, that was better than them not wanting it to be Wade because they thought it would be bad. 

"Oh." Peter said softly.

"We're happy for you, Peter." Steve reassured him. It was always Steve reassuring him, making him feel better and secure with his decisions or things happening. 

It was like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could finally breathe clearly for the first time in 18 years. The worry of his soul mark not appearing or his soulmate being someone his family disapproved was gone. 

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the first part i posted received really nice comments so i decided to do a second part! I'm a little embarrassed that this took me nearly a month to write and it's a bit lame but I hope people enjoy it anyway! i proof read but any mistakes that still made it in will be removed over time when i notice them.
> 
> thank you for reading my subpar work.


End file.
